The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and a technology applicable to a semiconductor device having two circuits different in power supply voltage from each other, for example.
As one of semiconductor devices, there has been known one in which a control circuit that generates a control signal for a power control element has been integrated. In such a semiconductor device, a power supply voltage for the power control element is higher than that for the control circuit. Therefore, a second control circuit may be provided between the control circuit and the power control element to input the control signal to the power control element. A power supply voltage for the second control circuit is generally higher than that for the control circuit. Therefore, in such a semiconductor device, the second control circuit needs to be separated from each circuit low in power supply voltage.
There has been described in, for example, a Patent Document 1 that the input of a signal to a high-voltage side drive circuit being a second control circuit is done through a level shift circuit. Further, in the Patent Document 1, a power supply voltage for the high-voltage side drive circuit is generated using a power supply voltage for a control circuit. Then, the power supply voltage for the control circuit and the power supply voltage for the high-voltage side drive circuit are separated from each other using a p channel type MOS transistor.